


The Stars will Remember

by CrystalNavy



Series: Hero and his successor [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Every person has a tale. This is ours.





	The Stars will Remember

Vice admiral Kizaru lounged in his recliner chair in his comfy office. He opened his eyes.....

An unknown figure was standing in his office. Judging by disposition, this was clearly a female.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Kizaru demanded

"I am here to kill you." the figure said bluntly "To kill you and only you. As for who I am, let me tell you a story. A story of salvation, of love and revenge."

There was a pregnant pause

"Seventeen years ago, there was a man whose heart was as big as the sky. The people he saved were numerous. I was one of those people. He went out of his way to make sure I was safe.....it cost him his life....."

Kizaru said nothing

"And the one who dealt him a finishing blow....." the girl paused "Was you."

__  
The stars will remember  
The day we met  
In the ocean blue  


"Any last words, Admiral Kizaru?" she pulled out a gun out of her inner jacket pocket "This is the same gun he threw overboard back when he saved my life. My partner recovered it and gave it to me as the last memento of him. The gun he threw aside to save me will be the gun that avenges him."

__  
The stars will remember  
The day you gave it all up  
For my sake  


"Now now...." Kizaru drawled "Killing me could land you in hot water."

The girl responded by pressing the gun against Kizaru's temple.

__  
The stars will remember  
The day your dream died  
__

__  
__  


__The gunshot rang out and Kizaru slumped down, dead. The girl leaned against the wall, suddenly tired. After a couple of minutes, she moved towards Kizaru's desk and rummaged around till she found what she had been looking for: an old bounty poster. She grinned at the man depicted on it._ _

__"I've done it Uncle. I finished off the one who killed you." she smiled_ _

____

__  
The stars will remember  
The dream that you had  
I will pick up where you left off  
I will complete your dream for you  


The girl left, the bounty poster tucked under her arm. The upper part of it remained visible.

  
Wanted: Dead or alive  
Fisher Tiger  



End file.
